


A Gem Treated Rough

by ThisPeep



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Light BDSM, Safewords, gay sex shenanigans, makes them lesbians, takes otp, yes good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisPeep/pseuds/ThisPeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gem was always been the opposite of a diamond in the rough. That doesn't mean she's opposed to getting treated like one, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gem Treated Rough

Gem stepped out of the shower, ringing out some water from her hair and pushing it all to drape over the front of her shoulder before tying a towel around herself and walking into the bedroom, where Victoria was reading quietly on the bed.

The sound of Gem opening the wardrobe was loud enough that Victoria glanced up, didn’t take much but Gem’s creepily silent footsteps never caught her attention, and she closed her book before looking over Gem appreciatively. “You’re gorgeous when you’re wet.”

Gem made a soft sound of amusement, barely heard over the few feet of distance between her and the bed. “Seduction through innuendos, I see. Has that ever worked before?”

Victoria grinned. “Not yet. Hoping it will this time. Is it?”

The look that Victoria got in reply wasn’t quite a ‘no’, possibly not looking entirely unhumored, and so Victoria took it as practically a yes. It could almost be counted as encouragement, at least. “Come here, I need to make sure you’re completely clean.”

Gem returned her gaze to the clothes in the wardrobe, pretending to consider them carefully. She took out a shirt, looking it over. “Mm, and yet I get the feeling your intentions are thoroughly dirty.”

Victoria grinned widely, pleased by the joke. “I’ll make you beg.”

And, well, Gem couldn’t simply ignore such a statement, and she quietly replaced the shirt on the rack before turning to look at Victoria. “Is that a promise?”

Attention got. Victor shrugged lightly, glancing down to her book, flipping a page lazily. “Ah, well, it would be if you had any interest.”

Damn her. Gem tilted her head, looking at Victoria for a good few moments. (And Victoria, although feeling the unblinking gaze warming her face, made sure to keep her own eyes schooled on the text in front of her, scanning over it like she was taking in any of the words at all.)

With Victoria not looking, Gem quietly walked over to the bed, holding her breath so as not to warn Victoria of her approach. Once she knew she’d be in Victoria’s peripheral Gem delicately let herself take her proper place on Victoria’s lap, stealing the book from her hands and placing it on the side table.

Victoria hardly complained, just allowed a smile to tug at her lips. Which, incidentally, were soon met by another pair.

A hand found it’s way into Gem’s hair, and Victoria felt a bead of water run down the underside of her arm before it dripped off her elbow and landed on Gem’s thigh. Victoria pulled her hand down through Gem’s hair, more water running along her skin as Victoria gathered it along her fingertips, pushing the drops from Gem’s hair, and Victoria’s handed ended up very helpfully at the tucked bit of towel that was keeping it secured around Gem’s body.

Victoria slid that bit out from where it was pinned against Gem’s skin and the towel slipped out of it’s spot, landing in uneven folds on their legs.

She felt Gem grin against her lips.

Victoria had to pull back, though, to look over Gem with teeth biting her lip and she ran her hands up and down Gem’s sides, skin sliding against skin easily with the help of water added to smooth skin. (Not from Victoria’s end, though. Too many fights, too much using fists and too many occurrences of nails dug into palms for her hands to stay unroughened. Most of Gem’s skin was marred, by something or another, but her sides had remained near pristine through it all. Or at least, nothing lasting.)

Her hands dropped from Gem. “Lay on your back.” 

And it was that instructing voice, that was presumed that Gem would obey, the one filled by confidence and domination and Gem obediently slipped off of Victoria’s lap, laying back down on the blanket next to Victoria and blinking at her unassumingly. 

“Very good.” A soft tone, then, praising. A pat on the head. Gem shifted, getting more comfortable. One of her legs was laying flat against the mattress and the other one was bent in the air, the foot of it rested just before the knee of her other.

Victoria placed a hand on the inside thigh that wasn’t flat on the bed, gently easing it down to the side and making room for herself between Gem’s legs, which she then filled and leant forward to place a kiss on Gem’s abdomen.

“Close your eyes.”

Gem tilted her head back and let her eyes fall shut.

“Hands behind your back.”

Gem interlocked her fingers underneath her body, which wasn’t the most comfortable experience but another small bout of shifting and it wasn’t too bad. She settled down again, Victoria lightly stroking her thighs during the process, and soon the teasing kisses started.

Lips softly pressed to Gem’s hips, thighs, stomach, sides, between her breasts… and it felt nice, of course, just served the purpose of getting Gem wound up so she’d be more inclined to beg later. They both knew it took more than sweet kisses to get Gem to say please. (Although, in the bed department, a lot of Gem’s pride was benched. It didn’t take much more than well placed kisses, sometimes.)

Victoria moved her lips down and brushed them over over Gem’s labia for a moment before moving to her inner thighs, and Gem made a soft sound of frustration that only served to make Victoria grin.

“Vic…” And it wasn’t near pleading, or asking, it was a whine. Complaining. Victoria carefully raised an eyebrow.

Gem pouted and gave a dramatic sigh but after a long-suffering glance of exasperation to the ceiling, she relented. “Please.” (Although it was said with clear annoyance and it was clipped it was good enough for a start.)

Victoria grinned and moved her mouth back to Gem’s vagina, closing her lips over Gem’s clit and sucking softly before she moved her hand up to put pressure on it using her thumb, mouth moving to Gem’s labia and sucking more harshly.

Gem’s thighs quivered and she swallowed thickly, nails digging into the back of her hands as she strained not to push against Victoria’s mouth. 

Victoria opened her mouth more, running her tongue up and down between the folds of Gem’s cunt, dipping in just a bit at each pass of her hole. 

Gem was doing very well at not moving her hips or legs. But she was very definitely squirming, shoulders and head moving, eyes shut tightly and teeth clenched. She also wasn’t exactly staying silent, little sounds escaping from the back of her throat that made their way to the very appreciative ears of Victoria. 

It was only two minutes before Victoria pulled back, much to the chagrin of Gem. Who, after a releasing a whimper of distressed followed quickly by a frustrated huff, opened her eyes and studied Victoria carefully.

“Sit up.”

And while Gem sat up-- slowly, without being able to use her hands to help-- Victoria trailed her lips up Gem’s body from between her hips and they stopped just below Gem’s collarbones after she’d sat up completely.

Victoria smiled against Gem’s skin. “Turn around, kid.”

Gem inclined her head. “Anything for you, old woman.” And there was a flash of a smirk before Gem shifted to her knees and turned to face the headboard, and she was starting to sit back on her heels again when Victoria spoke.

“No no, stay on your knees.”

Not expected. Gem had been anticipating some sort of bending over, but she moved back to her previous position, kneeling upright silently. (And she could practically feel Victoria’s appraising gaze rake from the top of her head down to the bottom of her thighs.)

“Spread your legs.” There was a pause as Gem did so. “Bit more.”

There was a deep sigh that time but of course, Gem complied again, feeling unusually exposed. She was on display.

There was a shuffle of movement behind her and Victoria’s weight left the bed, a padding of feet landed on Gem’s ears before a wardrobe being opened and then Victoria’s dip in the mattress returned. She reached around Gem’s head with a tie before carefully placing it over her eyes, and Victoria tightened the tie into a knot at the back of Gem’s head. (Which did take a while, because there was hair that Victoria had to brush out of the knot otherwise the tightening process would be a painful one.)

Gem’s breathing kicked up a notch. Victoria unbuttoned the shirt she’d been wearing before she slipped it off (the only clothes she had been sporting for that morning) and pressed her chest against Gem’s back, feeling the curve of Gem’s spine against her breasts and feeling Gem relax against the touch. Just a hair of tension leaving Gem’s shoulders. She wouldn’t actually move, not without being asked, not in a situation like this.

Victoria slipped a finger into Gem’s pussy, slowly moving it in and out. It was just a tease, really, because she wasn’t moving to find that nice spot against the inner walls of Gem’s cunt, which meant it was just a vague feeling of movement and intrusion. But it brought with it memories and promises.

Victoria pulled her finger out and quietly moved away before laying on her back, shifting up so her head was rested under Gem. She placed a hand on Gem’s thigh, rubbing her thumb in soft circles against the skin. “Alright. Sit down.”

There was a pause, like Gem wasn’t entirely sure that she was actually allowed, but then Gem carefully lowered herself down and slowly enough that Victoria had the ability to shift a bit so the placement all worked out and Victoria grinned for a brief moment, then slipped her tongue out to run in a quick line up Gem’s labia before Victoria opened her mouth properly and pressed it against Gem, who immediately awarded the movement with a gasp.

Gem hadn’t been told not to, technically, and she rolled her hips down against Victoria’s mouth. 

Victoria hardly minded, opening her mouth more before catching Gem’s folds with her teeth, slowly closing her mouth and dragging her teeth closer to the middle before they drew off and Gem shuddered, gave a quiet whimper, pushed harder against Victoria’s mouth as she opened it up again welcomingly. 

Victoria slipped her tongue out to soothe the sensitive skin but soon found that Gem much prefered the tongue to be inside her, and it wasn’t long before Victoria was practically fucking Gem with her tongue while sucking on the outside of her cunt and Gem’s head was tilted back and there were a steady stream of muffled moans vibrating from her throat.

She was wiggling and shaking and pushing and tensing but she wasn’t begging, even after all the generosity Victoria had offered, so clearly some sort of push was in order.

The hand on Gem’s thigh that had been there for comforting movements turned hard and pushed Gem up more, Victor’s other hand coming to rest on Gem’s other thigh so that Gem’d stay in place.

Gem’s eyes flashed open and she was quick to voice her disapproval. “Victoria, so help me god, if you don’t get that gorgeous mouth of yours back on my cunt I will personally murder you.”

Victoria grinned. It’s when the death threats came out to play that she knew she’d done well. But they were hardly effective, anyway, and Gem knew what Victoria was really looking for. Victoria had a promise to keep, after all.

Making sure to hold Gem up from getting more, Victoria slowly brought her tongue out again and very, very gently started to lap at Gem’s labia.

Gem cursed, straining to hold out for longer against the cruel as fuck reminder of what could be. (Not that this wasn’t exactly the type of thing she loved, of course, but that didn’t mean she could develop any sort of willpower when it came to teasing.)

Pride could only last so long.

“Please.” Gem breathed out, and when the only response she got was a questioning hum and soft nip at her clit from Victoria, she raised her voice. “Please!” Gasped out, that time. “Please, please, Vic. Fuck, I need more. Please.”

Victoria grinned. _Promise fulfilled._ She moved her hands down to the side of Gem’s knees, any pressure there would have only pushed Gem’s legs further apart, and she pushed her tongue back into Gem as Gem ground down against her mouth.

Managing to stifle the moans went out the window, after that pause near the end. Gem cursed and squirmed and rode Victoria’s tongue like it was the last chance at pleasure she’d ever have, twisting her lips and trying to push harder to get it in deeper, breaths coming fast and heavy.

Victoria raised a hand and took Gem’s clit between two of her fingers, rubbing it between them and that was apparently all Gem could take, stilling and falling completely silent as her orgasm flowed through her. 

But that wasn’t the sign that Victoria ought to stop, or at least it hadn’t been taken as one, because throughout the orgasm Victoria’s tongue and fingers still pushed pleasure through Gem and Gem felt at _least_ sixteen spasms try to shake her, although it had probably been closer to eighteen, and when she came down from the extended coming and Victoria was still pleasuring her Gem gave a shuddering gasp, shaking her head quickly. “Too much.”

Victoria moved to capture Gem’s clit with her teeth, and Gem gasped again. “Nn, Vic, please. Stop.”

It got her to slow down, cautiously, and Victoria pulled back just enough to ask, “Colour?”

There was a pause while Gem thought, potential of silence ruined by her still-labored breathing. “Redish yellow.” She replied eventually.

Victoria shifted up further in the bed and she sent Gem a concerned look. “Too far?”

Gem relaxed a bit and moved off of Victoria, getting wrapped up in Victoria’s arms as she did so, a hand stroking through Gem’s hair. (They’d learned a while ago that it was one of the best ways to calm her down after a more intense bit.) Gem considered again before nodding briefly. “Yeah. Not way too far, but-- the edging led to double spasms and that was intense enough on it’s own. The not relenting during or after was a bit much.”

Victoria nodded, shifting away to pull a thin blanket over them, then held Gem closer and placed a kiss on her forehead. Gem shivered slightly at the feeling of fabric on her skin, and Victoria had to stop a frown. “I’m sorry.”

Gem shook her head. “No, no-- it’s fine. Just finding some boundaries.”

There was a flinch of regret from Victoria-- she was pretty certain that she shouldn’t be the one getting comforted, here. Aftercare was generally for the submissive. “We can talk about this later, when you’re feeling more normal.” It wasn’t the time for that type of discussion.

Gem nodded, and she moved to press closer to Victoria. “‘M… think I’m going to take a nap.”

Victoria rested her chin on the top of Gem’s head, continuing to card a hand through Gem’s hair and she was safe to have a very fond smile tug at her lips, then, because Gem wasn't looking. “Alright, kid. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Another nod from Gem, softer that time, and that was all the response Victoria got before Gem slipped from the world of the awake.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this throughout three nights n on all nights it was late n i didn't edit it but wow it exists now cool


End file.
